Refuse trucks are specialty vehicles comprising a chassis (including an engine, transmission and axles), a cab, and a refuse storage container body. The refuse storage container body is generally either rear or top loaded, and regardless of configuration, has a packer that compresses trash to insure a maximum load. Hydraulic pumps to power the packer and raise and lower the container body are attached to the chassis and operated by the vehicle's engine. Mass-produced, standard truck chassis have a pair of substantially parallel, rails spaced apart about 35 inches with a radiator attached near the front end of the chassis frame to topsides of the rails, straddling the rails. The engine is attached to the rails behind and near the radiator in these mass-produced, standard truck chassis.
Refuse trucks are designed as cab over or cab forward, based on the position of the engine vis-à-vis the cab. In the cab over design, the cab is mounted on the standard chassis over the engine, resulting in its being significantly higher than street level. In the conventional cab forward design the engine is aft of the cab, which permits the cab to be at street level, increasing operator safety and comfort. In the conventional cab forward refuse trucks, the radiator is relocated with respect to the chassis. A radiator, or sometimes multiple radiators, are positioned between the pair of parallel truck chassis' rails. The cab is mounted to pivot on the forward end of chassis.